diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
GannisTagebuch5
right|250px Tag 24 / 20. Mai Serénas Art zu helfen Schon am nächsten Tag kehrte Seréna zu mir zurück. Sie war merkwürdig ruhig und ich ahnte, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeute. Ruhig begann sie mir davon zu erzählen, wie sie Flori fand, ihr den Brief in die Hand drückte und diese sich mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken umdrehte, um in Richtung der Kathedrale zu verschwinden. Da sie so unaufgeregt auf meinen Brief reagierte, hatte Seréna kurzer Hand beschlossen Flori heimlich zu folgen. Unbemerkt konnte sie sich in der Nähe aufhalten, als auf einmal ein Mann, Reinhold, zu Floreanna kam. Sie verstand nicht alles, aber sie stritten sich plötzlich und Reinhold und Floreanna zerrten an dem Brief, mit dem Schluss, dass Reinhold den Brief behielt und Flori murmelnd, vielleicht den Brief wiederholend, den Platz verlies. Ich war natürlich empört darüber, wie Flori Reinhold meinen Brief geben konnte und hätte Seréna am liebsten fortgejagt. Doch während ich mich noch aufregte und Seréna anschrie, bemerkt ich nur eine leichte Handbewegung ihrerseits und wurde plötzlich vollkommen ruhig und müde. Jetzt sitze ich hier, der Tag ist schon weit vorangeschritten und der Zeitpunkt, zu dem ich Flori treffen wollte, war vorbei. Seréna musste mich irgendwie beeinflusst haben, so dass ich die Idee nicht umsetzen konnte, den Beiden am Bettlerschlupfwinkel aufzulauern. Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht? Ich könnte ihr ihren dürren, weissen Hals umdrehen. Wie sollte ich jetzt herausbekommen, was da vorgefallen war? Tag 29 / 25. Mai Serénas Bericht Serena erschien händereibend aus den Schatten und tätschelte meinen Kopf. Genervt über ihre arrogante Art, aber dennoch interessiert, was sie mir wohl berichten würde, lies ich mir meinen Zorn nicht anmerken und schluckte ihn hinuter. So begann sie zu erzählen: Tut mir leid mein Lieber, dass ich Dich ein wenig ausschalten musste, ehe Du womöglich tatsächlich Dummheiten machst. Ich wette, Du hast vorhergesehen, dass Deine Flori diesem Reinhold den Brief zeigen würde mhm? Die Frau ist ja so durchschaubar, auch wenn ich immer noch nicht ihre Intention verstehe, warum sie das alles immer und immer wieder abzieht. Wenn Du mich fragst ist sie einfach..., aber lassen wir das. Ich habe mir jedenfalls die Freiheit genommen auf die zwei dort am Bettlerschlupfwinkel zu warten und sie zu belauschen. Reinhold war ein Weilchen früher da als Flori und hatte es sich relativ gemütlich gemacht mit Blick auf den kleinen Wasserfall der dort herabplätschert. Er schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein und als dann Flori auf einem Pferd auftauchte, übrigens ziemlich vermummt und unkenntlich, konnte man nur an der knapp gestellen Frage: wo ist Tolan? heraushören, dass er wohl längst nicht so ruhig war, wie er sich versuchte zu geben. Ich kann nicht genau einschätzen, was zwischen den beiden abläuft, dazu kenne ich sie zu wenig, aber Flori schien wohl Reinholds Drohung, die er zwei Tage zuvor ausgesprochen hat sehr ernst zu nehmen und ihm ausserhalb Sturmwinds lieber nicht mehr ungeschützt oder erkennbar begegnen zu wollen und Reinhold selbst, schien seine Drohung, sie als das was sie ist zu verfolgen und zu jagen auch sehr ernst zu meinen. Ich habe tatsächlich einige Augenblicke überlegt, ob ich zu erkennen geben sollte, dass ich da sei, entschied mich aber doch dann dagegen und wollte erst einmal eine Weile abwarten, wie sich das Ganze da nun wohl entwickeln würde. Wie dem auch sei, Reinhold erkannte Flori jedenfalls nicht und nachdem einige Worte hin und hergingen, bei denen Reinhold keine Antwort auf die Frage erhielt wo Du seist und Flori auch eher immer provokant antwortete griff er zu einer List, deren Vorbereitung ich leider auch nicht selbst erlebt habe. Dazu war ich wohl auch etwas zu spät nach Reinhold an dem Ort. Jedenfalls griff er plötzlich nach einem Seilende und eine Schlinge zog sich um die Beine des Pferdes auf dem Flori sass zusammen und im selben Augenblick erhellte ein greller Lichtblitz die Umgebung. Das Pferd stieg wiehernd mit den Vorderhufen in die Höhe und Flori hatte sichtlich Mühe, nicht abgesattelt zu werden und das Pferd unter Kontrolle zu halten. Diese Momente nutze Reinhold aus, um sich ebenfalls dem Pferd zu nähern und Flori zu versuchen am Fuss vom Pferd zu ziehen. Sie stemmte sich jedoch mit dem Fuss gegen seine gepanzerte Brust, nahm die Zügel so kurz wie möglich und versuchte weiter auf dem Rücken des Pferdes zu bleiben. Als er merkte, dass er sie so wohl nicht vom Rücken des Pferdes herunter bekäme schloss er beide Hände zu einer Faust und donnerte sie dem Pferd in die linke Hinterhand, so dass das Pferd einknickte, die Balance verlor und seitwärts umkippte und Flori fast unter sich begraben hätte, wenn sie nicht im letzten Moment noch abgesprungen wäre und sich etwas unglücklich zur Seite gerollt hätte. Also eins muss man ihr ja lassen, wenn ein Mann sie versucht zu provozieren und ihr mit körperlicher Kraft versucht überlegen zu sein, dann kann sie ganz schön wütend werden. Sie rappelte sich jedenfalls wieder auf und postierte sich mit geballten Fäusten aufgebracht vor Reinhold und warf ihm einige recht unschöne Dinge an den Kopf. Er blieb jedoch völlig unbeeindruckt von der Kanonade und versuchte ihr statt dessen die Kapuze vom Kopf zu ziehen und wieder reagierte sie überraschend gewandt indem sie den Kopf zurückzog und die Hände hochriss, um die Kapuze festzuhalten. Das ging wieder eine Weile hin und her, bis sie Reinhold dazu gebracht hatte selbst den Helm auch ab zu nehmen und sich damit zu erkennen zu geben und machte ihm dann auch den Vorschlag, wenn er endlich bereit wäre sich wie ein vernünftiger Mensch zu benehmen, würde sie ebenfalls die Kapuze abnehmen und sich zu erkennen geben. Also wenn Du mich fragst und ich das nicht selbst mit eigenen Augen gesehen hätte, dann hätte ich geglaubt ich wohne da einem gut inzenierten Schauspiel bei und war sehr gespannt, wie sich das wohl entwirren würde, denn er wollte sie unter keinen Umständen einfach entkommen lassen und sie merkte wohl auch, dass ihre Chancen dazu recht gering waren. Ich versuchte mich um die Beiden herumzuschleichen, um eine bessere Ausgangsposition finden zu können, aus der ich notfalls hätte einschreiten können, als Flori ihre Kapuze herunter zog. Reinhold murmelte etwas von: also doch Du!, griff nach seinem Schwert und stürzte sich mit hocherhobenem Schwert auf sie. Ich war einen Augenblick so geschockt von der Entwicklung, dass ich hätte gar nicht eingreifen können, aber wieder war auch Flori schnell genug und streckte ihm die Hand mit der Handfläche entgegen. Es war wohl ein Zauber, den sie ihm entgegenschleuderte, denn er knickte in den Knien ein und hatte auch nicht mehr die Kraft das Schwert zu halten und liess es los. Das Schwert hatte jedoch noch genügend Schwung, um mit seiner Spitze Floris Wange zu streifen, ehe es polternd neben ihr zu Boden fiel. Nun hatte er aber Flori richtig wütend gemacht .. richtig richtig wütend. So habe ich sie noch nie gesehen .. wow und ehrlich gesagt will ich ihr in diesem Zustand auch lieber nicht begegnen. Sie hielt noch immer Reinhold mit diesem Zauber am Boden und beschimpfte ihn, dass sie ihn zerquetschen würde, wie eine lästige Made und ich traute ihr in diesem Augenblick auch zu, dass sie es tatsächlich tun würde. Selbst Reinhold setzte noch eins drauf, indem er seine ganze verbliebene Kraft zusammennahm und sich mit einem barbarischen Schrei aufzurichten begann, ihr entgegenschrie, dass nur einer von ihnen beiden den Platz lebend verlassen würde und sich mit den Fäusten auf sie stürzte. Ich war schon aus den Schatten aufgetaucht und hatte auch mein Schwert in den Händen, keiner von den Beiden nahm mich jedoch wahr, als ich sah, wie Floris Hand plötzlich herabsank, sie nach ihrem Gürtel griff und dieser samt dem Schwert daran zu Boden schepperte und schon trafen sie auch Reinholds Fäuste an der Schulter und sie ging zu Boden. Sichtlich blass und schwankend und die Lippen fest aufeinander gepresst richtete sie sich soweit wieder auf, dass sie auf den Knien hockte und begann wortlos sich auch die Schulterpolster abzuschnallen. Reinhold liess auch die Fäuste sinken und fragte: „was soll das?“ und sie antwortete ihm: „ich werde nicht gegen Dich kämpfen. Richte mich und übe Selbstjustiz, aber irgendwann wirst Du Dich vor irgendwem dafür verantworten müssen“ Das Ganze kann nur wenige Minuten gedauert haben und ich war so verblüfft von der Wendung der Ereignisse, dass ich schnell wieder in den Schatten verschwand und weiter lauschte: Flori hockte also da, sichtlich mitgenommen von dem Schlag, als Reinhold an ihr vorbeiging zu seinem Schwert und im Aufheben sagte: „Test bestanden!“ Flori drehte langsam den Kopf, schaute ihn verblüfft an und sagte nur:“Was?“ Er widerholte seine Worte und fing mit einem Mal an zu lachen, als hätte er einen guten Witz gehört. Flori rappelte sich mühsam hoch und tapste ihm leicht schwankend hinterher und fragte:“ Willst Du mir gerade sagen, dass das alles nur ein Test war? Aber zu welchem Zweck?“ Er drehte sich zu ihr um und antwortete:“Weil ich wissen wollte, ob Du wirklich ein guter Mensch bist!“ Den Rest des Dialoges erspare ich Dir jetzt auch besser. Er drehte sich vorwiegend darum, dass er ihr ihre Entscheidungsschwäche vorwarf und sie sich versuchte zu verteidigen, indem sie ihm zu erklären versuchte, warum sie manchmal nicht anders handeln könne, als sie es eben täte und dass sie dabei ja niemanden wirklich verletzen wolle und sie sich ja selbst manchmal auch nicht verstünde und so weiter. Er machte ihr dann jedoch einen Vorschlag, über den sie angestrengt eine Weile nachdachte und für gut befand, aber was genau das für ein Vorschlag war, das soll Dir Deine Flori lieber selbst erklären. Zumindest sind sie jeder dann auch ihrer Wege gezogen, ohne sich erneut an die Gurgel zu gehen und ich bin wieder hier, wie Du wohl merkst. Serena schmunzelte, wandt sich ab und verschwand vor meinen Augen wieder in den Schatten. Frust Der Frust sass tief und so packte ich meine Sachen und machte mich auf gen Süden. Ich ritt ohne konkretes Ziel in diese Richtung, bis ich schliesslich die Grenzen von Seenhain erreichte. Es herrschte dorte reges Treiben. Probleme mit den Orks schienen erneut die Bevölkerung dort im Treiben zu haben. Kurz überlegte ich, ob ich ihnen meine Dienste anbieten sollte, entschied mich dann aber doch dagegen. Stattdessen wollte ich am Bettlerschlupfwinkel nach Hinweisen suchen, die Serénas Geschichte bestätigten oder mir vielleicht sogar neue Informationen brachten. Als ich mich dem Ort näherte, fühlte ich eine seltsame Kälte. Was würde mich hier erwarten? Seenhain Seenhain.. es ist eine idyllische Stadt am See. Wie oft war ich in der Vergangenheit über diese Brücke geritten und wie gerne hätte ich in dieser malerischen Gegend geheiratet. Als ich mein Pferd, auf dem Weg nach Dunkelhain, über die Brücke führte, spürte ich wieder diese Kälte. Es war ein kalter Windhauch, doch fühlte es sich irgendwie vertraut an. Ich sah zurück, nach Seenhain und blickte verwundert gen Gasthaus. Dort stand eine Person in einer Robe, die mich kurz an Flori erinnerte. Flori in Seenhain? Was sollte SIE hier? Ausserdem drehte diese Person sich um und lief fort. Lief diese Person vor mir weg? Ich sah gerade an mir runter und erkannte, dass ich in meiner Späherrüstung auf friedliche Bürger nicht unbedingt einen Eindruck von Vertrauen erwecken würde. Gerade als ich mich entschloss doch hier eine Rast einzulegen und mich von meinen Erlebnissen auszuruhen, hörte ich einen Schrei aus der Richtung, aus der diese Person gerade gelaufen war. Da es aber wohl niemanden zu interessieren schien, lies ich mein Pferd stehen und lief an einigen verwundert schauenden Gästen vorbei am See entlang. Als ich jedoch um die Ecke bog, einen Obsthändler umrannte, der nur murrend maulte "nicht schon wieder", blieb ich nur noch abrupt stehen. Stopfwanst Ein riesiger Eber, die Hauer in Kopfhöhe in die Rinde eines dicken Baumes gebohrt stand, nein, lag da oder besser noch, er hing da inmitten des kleinen Wäldchens. Irgendeine Macht hatte ihn sozusagen von den Füssen gerissen und wären da nicht die Hauer im Baum und die blutunterlaufenen Augen des Tieres, das leise schnaubte, hätte man meinen können, das Schwein hätte sich nur zur Ruhe unter den Baum gelegt. Der Baum wackelte noch immer von der Wucht mit der das Tier den Baum gerammt haben musste und ebenso wackelte der Kopf des Ebers vor und zurück. Von der Person die weggelaufen war, war weit und breit nichts zu hören, nur das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind, ein paar zwischernden Vögeln und dem Bellen der Gnolle in der Nähe ...Gnolle ? In der Nähe? Die Frau wird doch nicht in Richtung der Gnolle gelaufen sein? Dann musste sie lebensmüde geworden sein. Mit einem Seufzen lief ich die Hänge hinauf. Eigentlich wollte ich in Ruhe zum Bettlerschlupfwinkel und in Ruhe über die jüngsten Ereignisse nachdenken und nicht einer wildfremden Person aus Seenhain hinterherjagen und vor Gnollen oder Orks retten. Vielleicht sollte ich doch umkehren, aber mein zu gutes Herz konnte die Person nicht sich selbst überlassen. Aber warum sollte sie dort hinaufrennen? Ich stockte etwas aus der Puste an einem Baum und lies den Blick am Hang entlang wandern, um nach dieser Person und den Gnollen Ausschau zu halten.. Diese Bestien konnten einem wirklich den Nerv töten mit ihrem Gejaule. "Kommt her, ihr Söhne eines Murlocs und Töchter eines Ogers! Kommt, aber hört mit dem Gejaule auf!" schrie ich den Berg hinauf. Quiiiek Da kamen auch schon zwei Gnolle auf mich zugerannt, als ich eben das Quieken des Schweins am Baum vernahm. Armes Vieh... Die Gnolle kamen so wild brüllend und ohne Ziel, dass es mir ein Leichtes war, sie mit wenigen Schlägen zu töten. Es mussten schon einige Miunten vergangen sein, in denen immer wieder Gnolle einzeln oder zu zweit auftauchten, doch sie schienen unerfahren und keine wirkliche Gefahr. Dann hörte ich hinter mir zwei Männer rufen "Gánndor!" Woher kannten sie meinen Namen? Wer wusste, dass ich hier oben war? Verwirrt drehte ich mich um und sah zwei Männer begleitet von einem kleinen Mädchen, das auf mich zeigte. Beinahe hätte mich in diesem Moment ein Gnoll von hinten angegriffen, doch einer der Männer spannte seinen Bogen und lies seinen Pfeil knapp an mir vorbei in die Stirn des Gnolls fliegen. Schnell rannte ich hinab zu den Männern, bevor der am Hang stehende Trupp von bestimmt zehn Gnollen auf mich lospolterte. Gemeinsam mit den beiden Männern und dem Mädchen rannten wir den Berg schnell hinab in die Sicherheit der Stadt. Nachdem wir uns absicherten, dass keiner dieser Gnolle uns folgte, fragte ich einen der Männer: "Habt Dank. Doch wer seid Ihr und woher kennt Ihr meinen Namen?" "Von dem Mädchen hier" antwortete einer der Männer. Beide trugen Rüstungen und Wappen der Seenhaintruppen. Das Mädchen schien hier wohl zu wohnen. "Sie meinte, ich solle Euch sagen, sie wartet zu Hause auf Euch und wenn Ihr lange fort wärt, sollte ich Euch Hilfe nachschicken." sprach das Mädchen mit dünner Stimme. Ich beugte mich zu ihr hinunter und verbarg meine Aufregung, so gut es ging: "Wer sagte das?" "Eine Frau mit roten Haaren und einer merkwürdigen Robe." antwortete sie immer noch schüchtern. "Ist schon gut, Kleine. Hab vielen Dank für deine Hilfe. Ich werde dir bei Gelegenheit eine Überraschung als Belohnung vorbeibringen, wie findest du das?" Das Mädchen lächelte nur und antwortete im Wegrennen: "Ich wohne dort oben." und rannte in Richtung des Gemüsegartens. Ein weiterer Mann tauchte auf und führte mein Pferd am Zügel, welches sichtlich noch immer aufgeregt war. Ich sprach ihn an, was er mit meinem Pferd vorhatte und er meinte, es wäre wild wiehernd durch Seenhain galoppiert und bevor es jemanden umgerannt hatte, hatte er es eingefangen. Ich bedankte mich und fragte, ob er gesehen hatte, warum es weggelaufen war. "Eine Frau wollte es eben am Zügel mitnehmen, sicher stehlen, doch Euer Pferd hat sich losgerissen und ist zurückgelaufen." Ich tätschelte meinen Wallach. "Guter Junge." lobte ich ihn leise. "Wohin ist die Frau geritten?" fragte ich, während ich aufsass. "In Richtung des Waldes von Elwynn habe ich sie schnell reiten gesehen. Ihr werdet sie aber kaum noch einholen können." Ich nickte dankend und galoppierte Richtung Sturmwind. Zu Hause würde sie auf mich warten. Zu Hause in Sturmwind oder in unserem gemeinsamen Haus? Wohl eher Sturmwind. Ein Seufzer entfuhr mir, während ich schon die kühle Brise, die im Wald von Elwynn stets herrscht, spürte. Vorbei an der Kammwacht und dem Holzfällerlager, als ich auf einmal merkwürdige Spuren im Sand des Weges sah. Ich parrierte durch und sah sie mir genauer an. Ein Pferd hatte hier sehr abrupt gebremst. Und da lag auch noch ein Stofffetzen einer Robe. War das nicht? Doch, das war von der Robe, die Flori gehörte. Was zum Henker? Und da... dort lag eine rote Maske im Gebüsch... DEFIAS. Diese Mistkerle lauerten immer noch versprengt im Wald. Eine spur führte nach Norden... Ich ritt zur Brücke, waren dort doch immer Wachen stationiert, doch die hatten natürlich nichts gesehen. Bestochen, blind oder einfach nur faul... Ich lies mein Pferd an der Brücke und schlich zu Fuss den Spuren nach Norden nach. Zwischen dem Holzfällerlager und dem Fluss, der zum Steinhügelsee führt... der Steinhügelsee. Dort waren gelegentlich Zauberer der Defias anzutreffen. Was, wenn? Ich traute mich nicht weiter nachzudenken und schlich mich entlang des Flusses, bis ich schliesslich den See erreichte. Es wurde schon dunkel und die Sicht schlechter, doch erkannte ich in der Mitte des Sees ein Lagerfeuer. Der Steinhügelsee Beim Näherkommen an das Feuer, das inmitten der kleinen Insel des Steinhügelsees errichtet worden war, konnte ich erkennen, dass dort reges Treiben herrschte. Männer in Roben und mit merkwürdigen Stäben in den Händen, deren Spitzen in der einbrechenden Dunkelheit ab und zu aufleuchteten patroullierten am Rand der Insel entlang. Es waren tatsächlich Zauberhexer. Hielten sie hier vielleicht eine geheime Versammlung ab, denn einige von ihnen standen oder sassen um das Feuer herum, hatten ihre Stäbe in das Gras neben sich gelegt und schienen einer Person, die von mir aus gesehen auf der andren Seite des Feuers stand und wild gestikulierte zu lauschen. Ich konnte die Person wegen des hochlodernden Feuers nicht erkennen. War es der Anführer? Konnte ich hier vielleicht gleich eine ganze geheime Zusammenkunft ausheben? Ich schlich mich etwas weiter am Rand der Insel entlang, um die Person besser ins Sichtfeld zu bekommen. Doch, was war das? Die Frau, die da stand und redete war ... Flori. Was zum Henker tat Flori da? War sie die Person auf dem Pferd gewesen oder doch nicht? Leise schob ich mich über einen grossen Felsen, der weit ins Wasser des Sees um die Insel herum ragte vor und schaute genauer hin. Jetzt drangen auch leise Gesprächsfetzen an mein Ohr und ich schien meinen Ohren und Augen nicht zu trauen: da um das Feuer standen oder sassen tatsächlich nur Frauen und von den Worten, die zu mir klangen, konnte ich welche verstehen, wie: draenische Seide, nordische Schnittmuster und vereiste Spinnenseide. Flori.. meine Flori hielt dort einen Vortrag über ... Mode? Ich schlug mir die Hand vor die Stirn und stöhnte leise und gequält auf, ehe ich auf dem Stein zurückrutschte, ein Stück in den Wald südlich des Sees lief, um nicht gesehen zu werden und dort wie ein durotanischer Tiger in einem Gefängnis auf und ab zu laufen begann. Was war hier geschehen? Floris Robe war zerfetzt, soviel wusste ich, denn ich hielt noch immer auch den Stoffetzen in der Hand, den ich gefunden hatte, aber was war dann geschehen und wo war ihr Pferd ....? Da sah ich es... es war Floris Pferd. Fein säuberlich angebunden stand es etwas entfernt vom Steinhügelsee. Sollte ich es wagen, diess Treffen zu stören? Fest entschlossen nahm ich die Zügel von Floris Pferd und führte es auf die Lichtung. Als ich aus dem Schutz der Bäume hervortrat, rief ich: "Floreanna Zaubermond!" Wenige Sekunden später standen einige Männer mit finsterer Miene vor mir und deuteten mir an, sie zu begleiten und so ging ich mit ihnen in Richtung des Lagerfeuers, wo immer noch Flori, jetzt nicht mehr wild gestikulierend, stand und mich anstarrte. Und während ich so zur Feuerstelle gebracht wurde, konnte ich meine Begleiter mustern, alles raue Burschen, einer hatte mehr Narben im Gesicht als der andere. Lediglich einer von ihnen, der alle noch an Körpergröße, Muskelkraft und Grimmigkeit im Blick übberragte, stellte sich neben Ganndor. Im schein des Lagerfeuers konnte man lediglich seine kalten Augen erkennen, der Rest seiner Mimik und seines Kopfes war unter einer dunklen Maske verborgen. "Frau Zaubermond, hier sucht jemand nach Euch, wenn Ihr die Güte hättet uns Euren Bekannten vorzustellen?" sprach der grobe Kerl mit tiefer, brummiger Stimme. Doch irgendetwas schien an diesem Mann merkwürdig zu sein, er passte nicht ganz in das Schema eines Defias. Er wirkte schon von der Haltung zu edel für diesen Haufen und seine Genossen schienen die Augen zusammenzukneifen als er sprach. Schließlich sprach einer der Zauberhexer aus, was sich wohl alle dieses Haufens an Räubern und Halunken dachten: "Wo ist Narbengesicht?" Der grobe Kerl brummte laut als er sprach: "Der wurde von 'nem Bär erwischt". Die Nervosität schien sich langsam weiter zu steigern und irgendwie schien der grobe Kerl wirklich nicht hier her zu gehören. Lediglich die Angst schien ihm alle gefügig zu machen. Tag 31 / 27. Mai Eine Überraschung Floreanna, die mich zuvor noch völlig perplex und sprachlos angestarrt hatte, starrte nun den Mann mit der Maske und der tiefen brummigen Stimme an. Einige Minuten vergingen in völligem Schweigen und nur das Knistern der brennenden Holzscheite im Feuer war zu hören, dafür war die Anspannung fast spürbar, die alle Anwesenden in ihrem Bann hielt. Die Frauen warfen sich verstohlene Blicke zu, ehe sie sich eine nach der andren erhoben, nach ihren Stäben griffen und sich neben und hinter Flori postierten, manche Schulterzuckend, andre mit erhobenem Kopf und einem herausfordernden Funkeln in den Augen, wie ich aus den Augenwinkeln erkennen konnte. Was passierte nun wieder? Auf der einen Seite standen die Männer mit mir und dem Maskenmann in ihrer Mitte den Frauen mit Flori dazwischen auf der andren Seite gegenüber und wir starrten uns noch immer an. Plötzlich griff Floreanna nach dem Rock ihrer Robe in dem deutlich ein grosses Dreieck Stoff fehlte und riss solange und so heftig an dem Stoff, bis das Kleid bis zum Hals aufgerissen war, streifte sich den Soff von den Schultern und warf ihn mit den Worten: "Niemand wird das Geheimnis dieses Stoffes erfahren, niemand!" ins Feuer. Meine Ohren, die ihre Stimme sehr gut kannten konnten hören, dass ihre Stimme eine Oktave höher klang, als üblich und dass sie durchsetzt war von Panik und Unsicherheit. Die Frauen kreischten jedoch beim Anblick der in Flammen aufgehenden Robe entsetzt auf und Flori streckte die Hand aus, deutete auf mich und den Maskenmann und schrie: "Packt sie!" Die Frauen stürzten auch sofort auf die Männer zu, während die Männer, abgesehen von dem Maskenmann und mir noch vor Nervosität erstarrt keinen Finger rührten... Ich starrte Flori einen Moment lang an. Hatte sie tatsächlich gerade ein Ablenkungsmanöver gestartet, um mir das Leben zu retten? Als Flori die Frauen auf uns hetzte, nutzte ich einen kleinen Moment der Unachtsamkeit der Hexer neber mir, um mich abzuwenden und vom Feuer in Richtung der Dunkelheit fortzulaufen. Die Frauen hielten auf meine "Bewacher" zu und liessen merkwürdigerweise direkt von mir ab. Nur den Mann mit der Maske konnte ich nicht mehr sehen, als ich mich kurz umdrehte, und auch Flori war wie von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Dann sah ich den Mann mit der Maske wieder, er stand inmitten des Getümmels. Als ich den Waldrand erreichte, hallte die tiefe Stimme von ihm über die Lichtung: "Genug, legt die Waffen runter!" Sofort wurde es mucksmäußchen still auf der Lichtung, leise stöhnten einige der Halunken auf, irgendetwas schien der Brocken getan zu haben, dass ihm sofort den Respekt und den Gehorsam des Haufens einbrachte. Er machte einen Wink mit seiner Hand: "Holt die halbnackte Frau und den alten Sack her, lebend!" donnerte seine Stimme weiter. Ich ging sofort in Deckung als die Gruppe ausschwärmte und sich aufmachte die beiden Entflohenen zu suchen. Ich wagte einen Bick aus meiner Deckung, sah den maskierten Brocken, dieser wachte über seine Lakaien mit kaltem Blick ... doch was war das um seinen Hals? Im Schein des Feuers erkannte ich vermutlich das Schrecklichste; der Kerl trug eine Halskette mit einer roten Katze und einem roten Pferd als Anhänger. Nun wusste ich, mit wem ich es zu tun hatte: einem Rodellero Rojo, einem Ritter des roten Kapitäns. Es wurde mir flau in der Magengrube. Dem Gerücht zu folge sah man diese Männer, direkte Untergebene des roten Kapitäns und seine stärksten Schlächter, nur in der Stunde seines Todes. Der rote Kapitän hatte also nach dem Tod van Cleefs die Defias übernommen. Fragt sich, was schlimmer war... Ich sah mich um und suchte nach Floreanna. Wo zum Henker steckte sie? War sie bereits in Sicherheit? Oder würde sie geschnappt... Als ich plötzlich Tumulte seitlich von mir hörte und der Auffassung war, dass sie sie geschnappt hatten, erhob ich mich und gab mich den Männern zu erkennen. Ich schritt ruhigen Schrittes direkt auf den Rodellero Rojo zu, wollte seine Augen sehen, doch dazu kam es nicht mehr. Ein gezielter Schlag von hinten in mein Genick sorgte dafür, dass ich zum Rodellero Rojo getragen werden musste.